Arranged marriage
by Skovko
Summary: Elias longed for Filippa for years while growing up but she never gave him the time of day. He blindsided her by buying her from her parents. She's about to be forced into marriage with him. She's not going down without a fight, and it turns out she isn't completely alone either. (Cameos by Sami Zayn, Sasha Banks, Xavier Woods and Dean Ambrose.)
1. Sold

Elias looked at the woman walking next to his mother Lita. That one was trouble. He knew it from the start and that was why he had picked her out. He wanted to be the one to tame the 23 year old, raven haired, grey eyed beauty that went by the name Filippa.

"Son," Lita kissed his cheek. "Your bride has arrived."

It was an arranged marriage, and she had no saying in the matter. His parents had put down a lot of money for her and her parents had accepted. She was known to be a bit of a wildcat around town but that was all in the past now. No more hanging out with her girlfriends, no more staying out after sunset, no more fun. She belonged to him now.

"What did you do your hair?" He asked.  
"Lita said you were a charmer," Filippa crossed her arms.

He loved her black hair but she had added yellow stripes in it. To him they looked piss yellow, and it angered him. He wanted the natural woman that he had watched grow up from afar. The one he always watched in school but who would never talk to him. The one that was way out of his league, but being part of the mob family running the town, he came with money, and money talked.

"That shit better be out of your hair before the wedding," he said.  
"Make me!" She stared at him.

He grabbed her upper arm in an iron grip, putting on as much pressure as he could.

"I will! Don't fucking test me!" He growled.  
"Son!" Lita snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Don't leave any visible marks on her body before the wedding. If you can't keep your hands relaxed, at least aim for the thighs or stomach."

Filippa stared at Lita with wide eyes and open mouth. She knew Lita wasn't exactly mother of the year, but she didn't think the woman would go this far and straight up allow her son to hurt her.

"Hurry and get her freshened up. Your guests are waiting," Lita said.  
"They can wait all night for all I care," Filippa said.

The slap came fast, and it came from Elias.

"Marks!" Lita barked again. "And hurry. They wanna see the blushing bride."

She walked away to tend to her guests. This was Elias and Filippa's engagement party. In a week the wedding would stand. This was gonna seem like spring break before the real hell took over. Once she was married to him, she would never escape.

"Let's go," he said.

He held out his hand but she didn't take it. Sure she could fake certain things in all of this, and she would have to, but she could never pretend to love or even care for him. She followed him inside. It was better to save some energy and pick her battles. They walked into a walk in closet, and most women would have fainted by the sight of all the clothes. Not her though. It wasn't her style. He grabbed a long, formfitting, yellow dress that matched the stripes in her hair.

"This way we can play it up as being deliberately," he said.  
"It was," she said.  
"Just put on the fucking dress!" He snarled. "Meanwhile I'm calling for your personal bodyguard to come up here."

He left the room, and she got out of her own clothes and into the dress. She looked around and found a pair of black heels to go with it. She had to remind herself to pick her battles. This was gonna be a long and painful ride.

She sent a thought in a certain man's direction. Seth. No one had known about their relationship. She had thought they would be together forever, but she had been blindsided by her parents with this arrangement. She hadn't been given any time. She was told to leave that same day. She forced Seth out of her mind to avoid crying. Now was not the time. She stepped out of the room, and her jaw dropped at the sight of the red haired man.

"Filippa, this is your bodyguard," Elias said. "You're not to go anywhere without him."  
"Sami!" She smiled widely. "How have you been, man?"

She threw herself into his arms and hugged the life out of him. She was doing it on purpose to piss off Elias. Her and Sami hadn't seen each other in a couple of years, but this was one of those battles that would be fun to take.

"You two know each other?" Elias asked.  
"Sort of," Sami swallowed.  
"He took my virginity," she said.  
"You're a virgin," Elias said.  
"I used to be until I met this guy," she patted Sami's shoulder. "He taught me everything I know about sex so you should thank him. The two hot months we fucked each other's brains out did wonders for my knowledge in sex and how to please a man."  
"You're a virgin!" Elias growled.  
"Guess again," she grinned.

He grabbed her upper arms and slammed her up against the wall.

"You're a fucking virgin!" He shouted. "Say it!"  
"Oh honey, did you think you would be my first one? That's kinda cute," she mocked. "Sami came before you, and he's far from the only one who's fucked me. How does that make you feel, Elias? How does it make you feel that a fucking servant of yours got to fuck me first?"  
"Do you wanna know how that makes me feel?" He asked.

Without warning he drew his gun, turned around, and shot Sami in the head.

"There! That's how it makes me feel!" He stared at her again. "What are the names of the others?"  
"You killed him," she whispered.  
"Names!" He slammed his fist into the wall next to her head.  
"No," she defied him. "If you want names, you'll have to beat them out of me, and you heard your mother. No marks before the wedding. And even if you try, I won't tell you shit. So go ahead and kill me."  
"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" He smirked. "No, I tend to make your life a living hell for as long as you live. And now we got a party to go to, so put on a smile for me."

They walked out in the garden where the party was going on. Everyone nodded at her and greeted her but no one cared to actually talk to her. She knew that they all knew she didn't want this. Elias walked over to his mother, and Filippa found the bar to get a glass of champagne.

"I need a new bodyguard for her," Elias said.  
"What happened to Sami?" Lita asked.  
"He couldn't be trusted," he answered. "Don't ask, mom."

Filippa stood in a corner and watched the guests. Lita crossed the garden and walked over to her.

"Do you like the party, dear?" She asked.  
"Don't dear me," Filippa said.  
"You'll learn soon enough to treat me with respect," Lita said.  
"Really?" Filippa asked.

She moved closer so they were almost touching.

"Elias just killed Sami, but I guess you already know that," she said.  
"I know he couldn't be trusted," Lita said.  
"Do you know why?" Filippa smirked. "No, you don't. Sami used to fuck me real good. He was the one taking my virginity. He made me moan, cum, scream and even beg for more."  
"You're a virgin," Lita said lowly.  
"Funny how you all think that about me," Filippa said.  
"Your mother said..." Lita started.  
"My mother doesn't know shit, and neither do you apparently," Filippa chuckled. "Great party, mother dearest. I'm really starting to enjoy myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better go meet the guests. I see a few hot men here, and I might as well get a hot side piece if I have to be with your son."

She walked away from her future mother in law before Lita could say anything. Elias walked over to his mom, and they both stared as Filippa walked over and started talking to a couple of men.

"What happened, mom?" Elias asked.  
"Get your ass over there and don't you fucking dare leave her side tonight. I don't care if she has to use the bathroom, you go with her everywhere she goes. She will not embarrass us. She will learn to respect us," Lita said. "One way or another, she'll fucking respect us!"  
"On it," he said.  
"And don't touch her," she added. "I know it's tempting after learning about her escapades tonight, but you will be a decent gentleman until you're married. After that, the gloves come off and you're free to do whatever you want with her."


	2. Wedding dress

Filippa had made it to Wednesday since being brought into the house Saturday. Elias and Lita were constantly on her ass, and she constantly had to remind herself to pick her battles. Her hair was now all black again. Lita had taken it upon herself to dye it Monday. A battle Filippa hadn't fought.

Wednesday was one of the dreaded days. The day of the wedding dress. Lita demanded that Filippa wore her old wedding dress. Filippa could only hope it wouldn't fit, but looking at herself and Lita's bodies, she knew it would. They were pretty similar.

"Are you ready to go?" Lita asked.  
"Do I get a choice?" Filippa asked.  
"I wish you would stop being so difficult," Lita said.  
"Let me leave and you won't hear me complain about anything again," Filippa said.  
"Don't start," Lita held up her index finger. "Elias should be here soon. He's here with..."

The door opened, and Elias stepped inside.

"Oh, there he is," Lita smiled.

Filippa didn't look at Elias. She looked at the man next to him. She tried so hard not to give away that she knew him. How or why Seth was there, she had no idea. Maybe he had been a part of this crazy plan all along to get her parents to sell her to Elias. She didn't know if she should be happy or if her heart was about to break.

"This is your new bodyguard Seth," Elias introduced him. "Seth, this is my bride to be Filippa."  
"Pleasure to meet you, miss," Seth said.

Happy. That was what she felt in that second. Seth was playing it up like he didn't know her. How he had found her, and how he had become her new bodyguard didn't matter. What mattered was that he was there.

"Come on then," Lita said. "I can't wait to see you in my dress."

They drove to a wedding dress shop where Lita's dress was stored. The owner of the shop was standing ready. A short, purple haired woman. Seth didn't speak at all. He just stood there stonefaced.

"Here's the dress," the owner Sasha stood with a dress bag. "It's still as beautiful as you remember, Lita."  
"Get her in it," Lita said.

Sasha walked into the fitting room with Filippa. After a struggle Filippa found herself in a huge ball gown that she instantly hated. She had always thought she would get married in something short. The princess look really wasn't her.

"Ready or not, here she comes," Sasha said.

She pulled the curtain aside, and both Lita and Seth stared at her. Seth's brows furrowed in disgust for a second before he quickly found his composure again.

"You look beautiful," Lita clapped her hands together. "Absolutely beautiful."  
"I look like a fucking marshmallow but I guess that's fitting since you're about to roast me over a fire," Filippa said.  
"Oh, we need a veil," Lita said. "Sasha, let's go hunting."

The two women walked away, leaving Filippa and Seth alone. Filippa was well aware of the cameras in the store. They wouldn't pick up any sound but they would see whatever she and Seth did. She bowed her head so the camera wouldn't catch her lips moving.

"They're watching this. This is your test," she said lowly. "Do your job, Seth."

She walked over to the small table where Lita had left her coffee cup. She grabbed it and poured it down the dress. She grabbed a pair of scissors left by Sasha next, but before she could do anything with them, she found herself struggling in Seth's arms. He had come in from behind, putting his arms around her to grab her wrists and force the scissors out of her hand.

"Let go!" He barked.  
"Let me go, you fucker!" She yelled.

Lita and Sasha came storming back.

"What's going on?" Lita asked. "Oh my god, what did you do to my dress?"  
"I was in the mood for coffee," Filippa smirked. "Oops."

Seth finally managed to get the scissors out of her hand, and he let her go without another word. He went back to stand where he had been seconds before.

"Good job," Lita said.  
"Thank you, ma'am," he said.  
"Can you save the dress, Sasha?" Lita asked.  
"I don't think so, Lita. I'm sorry. I can't save the original, but..." Sasha walked over to Filippa and started touching the dress. "I can cut out this piece and sew in a new. She didn't get coffee all over the dress. Only this part."  
"Put in some flower lace instead and bling it out. I want rhinestones all over," Lita said.

Filippa rolled her eyes. Just when she thought the dress couldn't be more princess-like, Lita outdid the original job.

"And you!" Lita stared at Filippa. "Elias will hear about this, and I'll make sure he'll punish you."  
"After the wedding, right?" Filippa asked.  
"You're damn right!" Lita hissed. "This won't go unpunished."  
"Lady, I'm already living in your hell hole which is a punishment in itself. Bring your worse," Filippa said.

That evening she was sent to bed without dinner like a kid being punished by its parents. She paced her room for hours, waiting for the house to finally go quiet. She snuck out of her room, tiptoed through the dark hall and into Seth's room. He stood in the moonlit room, clearly expecting her. She threw herself in his arms, and he kissed her feverishly.

"Let me see you," he pulled her hair back from her face. "Are you okay? Has he hurt you?"  
"A little," she said.  
"Pumpkin," he held her tight. "I was so scared when you didn't show up Sunday as planned."  
"How did you find me?" She asked.  
"I went to your parents," he answered.  
"And they just told you?" She asked.  
"Not exactly," he smirked. "But I didn't come alone, and me and the guys were very persuasive. We're keeping them locked up until after the wedding so they can't tell Elias anything."

She looked into his eyes. She had never thought she'd actually see him again. Her heart had been hurting because she never got a chance to tell him anything. She should have known he wasn't gonna accept that. She should have known he wouldn't give up until he found her. Sami's death was a blessing in disguise because it had given Seth an easy way in.

"What's the plan?" She asked.  
"Keep going as planned all the way to the wedding. No matter how close it gets. Just don't say yes," he said.  
"Never," she promised. "I love you so much."  
"I love you even more, pumpkin," he kissed her again. "Now go. Before anyone catches you in here. Play it safe all week. Do as you're told, and don't talk to me unless it's needed."


	3. We run this town

Saturday finally arrived. After Seth had come to the house and told her he had a plan, the day couldn't come fast enough. She had to remind herself not to seem too happy about it all. She couldn't raise suspicion.

"I sent Seth out to get the dress," Lita said.  
"I thought he was my bodyguard and not some errand boy," Filippa said.  
"Exactly why I sent him. He'll protect the dress with his life," Lita said.

Filippa rolled her eyes at how crazy that sounded.

"And he also asked if he could. He seemed to think it was part of his job that he has to do everything for you. Soon he'll be cooking you breakfast too," Lita said.

Filippa bit her tongue before she accidently said that he had already done that many times. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even some midnight snacks after hot and steamy sex. She missed those nights. The two of them naked in his bed with some snacks between them. Just cuddling up, eating, and enjoying each other's company. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Seth stood there with a dress bag in his hand.

"Your dress, miss," he said.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Soon I'll be calling you mrs," he said.  
"Don't remind me," she said.

She took the dress bag and walked up to her room. She unzipped the bag and she started laughing. That was not Lita's princess ball gown. That was a white, short dress like the one she once had told him she'd like to wear if she ever was to marry. Not that she was gonna marry Elias if she could help it, but this was one way for Seth to bring a smile on her face.

"Thanks, darling," she said out in the air. "It's perfect."

She got in the dress and looked in the mirror. It really was perfect. Everything she could ever want in a wedding dress. A knock sounded on the door and Seth entered.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he said. "I'm alone, by the way."

He walked into the room and kissed her.

"Thank you for doing this," she said. "But Sasha?"  
"Taking a nap in the back of her shop," he smirked. "This is how you're gonna look at our wedding."  
"Hopefully one day," she said.  
"Hang in there, pumpkin. Everything's ready. Elias isn't wearing his gun to the ceremony. Lita forbad him. All you gotta do is go out there and stand still. When shit falls down, don't run into the fire. Nothing's gonna hurt you up there," he said. "And with that said, I was told to come get you. They're all waiting for you."

They walked through the empty house and stopped by the closed front door. It was weird that Seth would escort her to the altar but he was her bodyguard.

"Seth," she looked at him beggingly. "Don't give me to him."  
"Never, pumpkin," he promised.

He opened the door, and they walked out in the garden where the ceremony would take place. Everyone stood up for her. The angry looks on Lita and Elias' faces because of her dress were enough to make her smile. Seth escorted her to where Elias and the priest Xavier Woods were waiting, and then he stepped to the side and moved back a bit.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," Xavier started.

She didn't listen to what the priest said. She was too busy listening for anything out of the ordinary. She saw Seth nodding from the corner of her eye, and then shots started sounding through the air. Someone was shooting up with semi automatic rifles. She looked around and saw several of Seth's friends storm in.

_"When shit falls down, don't run into the fire. Nothing's gonna hurt you up there."_

She did as he had said back in her room. She stood still. She hadn't given Elias a second thought in all this, but he grabbed her and yanked her back first up against his chest. He held her tight and moved his mouth to her ear.

"If they want me, they have to go through you first," he said.  
"Let her go!" Seth said calmly.

Elias' arms disappeared, and she spun around to see what was going on. Seth was standing behind Elias with a gun pressed to the back of his head. Around her the shots had died down. She could hear Seth's friends move up behind her. The priest stood there shaking but he didn't say anything.

"Do you wanna do it or should I?" Seth asked.  
"You do it, but first," she held up her index finger. "Remember when you wanted the names of other men I've fucked, Elias? I only got one name for you. Seth freaking Rollins."  
"Surprise," Seth chuckled.  
"Wait! We can make a deal," Elias said.  
"You got nothing I want," Seth said.  
"What about her?" Elias pointed at Filippa. "You want her, right? She's yours."  
"You don't get it, asshole!" Seth snarled. "She was never yours to bargain with!"

He fired the gun, and Elias dropped to the ground.

"Father Woods, will you marry us?" Seth asked.  
"Right now?" Filippa asked.  
"I'll get down on one knee and ask you first if that's what you want, but I think we kinda already passed the traditional way to go around things with all the dead bodies lying around us," he said.  
"Fuck it, let's get married," she smiled widely.  
"I told you this was how you were gonna look at our wedding," he winked. "I had it all planned out."

It was a quick ceremony. After it was done, they drove the still shaking priest home. He wasn't a threat to them. Afterwards they drove to her parents' house.

"We keep them in the basement," Seth said.  
"Bring them up while I get some things from the garage," she said.

She went out in the garage and picked up a can of gasoline and a zippo lighter. When she walked back in the house, her parents were waiting.

"Honey, what's going on?" Her mother asked.  
"Shut up! You don't get to talk!" Filippa yelled.

She walked around the living room and out in the hallway up to the front door, pouring gasoline everywhere. She dropped the can and looked at her parents while toying with the lighter.

"Who are these men?" Her mother spoke again.  
"That's my husband Seth," Filippa pointed at Seth. "Everytime you thought I spent the night with one of my friends, I was with him."  
"Mrs Rollins," Seth smirked. "I told you I would call you mrs soon."  
"Honey, I'm so sorry," her father said.  
"Shut up!" She snarled. "You fucking sold me. You don't care about me. You never even fucking loved me. This house was supposed to be my safe place, but it never was, was it?"

Seth walked closer to her and took her hand. He gave her the comfort and strength she needed.

"You only get one chance," she looked at her parents. "You run right this second. I'm gonna count to ten, and if you're still in the house when I'm done, you're burning with it."  
"Honey, please," her mother said.  
"1," Filippa started. "2."

Her father dragged her mother out of the house. Filippa, Seth and his friends followed slowly behind. When they came out, her father had started the car, and she watched her parents drive away. Filippa lit the flame of the lighter and looked inside.

"10," she said.

She threw the lighter inside, and the wooden floor went up into flames. Seth pulled her back to his car, and they leaned up against it while watching the house go up in flames. His friends were watching too. His closest friend Dean standing next to him.

"Now what?" Dean asked.  
"You just took down the biggest mob family in town," she said.  
"Guess that means we run this town now," Seth grinned.


End file.
